Nightmares Begone
by Tabuu99
Summary: It takes one person some times to rid you of nightmares.


Me: Alisa will be three years older then she is in God Eater Resurection. Yami will be 7 months younger then her.

Alisa: He does not own God Eater, it belongs to it respective creators. Will be taking place some time after God Eater Resurection.

 _Yami's POV_

I was walking back from my shower late at night because a mission went on longer then expected.. Before I could enter my room, I heard a noise from Alisa's room. Shortly after defeating the 2nd Nova I requested to be transfered back to the Rookie Floor. The higher ups (Dr. Saki and Tsubaki) were a bit hesitant at first but agree. I got closer to her door and heard sobbing.

"Alisa? Are you ok?" I asked as I entered her room.

We gave each other the code to the others room. I didn't like her mcuh at first. She seemed like she thought she was better then everyone else but after helping her recover from her..."episode", we became closer. I had a bad encoounter Dyaus Pita(I called it Pyxis form some reason) once. I had some minor scratches here and there but she freaked out and dragged me off to the infermary.

When I entered she looked up at me and saw tears streaming donw her face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as I sat at the end of her bed.

"J-Just a bad dream." she stuttered.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked.

She seemed hesitant at first but eventually said " S-Sort of."

She then sat up, letting her sheets fall, revealing plaid pajamas that matched her red hat. It looked a bit big on her and force her to leave the top buttuons undone, revealing as much cleavage as if she was in her normal outfit. She moved over next to me until our shoulders were almost touching.

"What was the dream about?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and then said "We were and a mission to take care of three Varja, just you and me. The first one went donw easily, but then two more showed up. They swarmed you and...and..."

She broke down and started crying.

I immidetley pulled her into a hug. I started stroking her head to trying and comfort her.

"It's ok Alisa. It was just a bad dream. I'll always be here for you."

"Don't make promises...y-you cant keep." she said through the tears. She did however, calm down a bit.

"Alisa, I'm offeneded. I said and broke apart and looked at her face.

I brushed away a few tears and then said "I can't belive you think that I'm weak , after all we've been through together."

"No't its not that I...all your stun granades ran out. I was almost knocked out...tried to save..." I stopped her by saying "I know I've been carless in the past with my supplies and a little bit like Kannon with by gund mode but I've gotten better, you know this."

She fell back into be and I continued to comfort her until she stopped crying.

"You ok?" I asked and broke the hug again.

"T-Thanks to you." she said.

I smiled which caused her to give a faint giggle.

"That's good." I said.

I got up to leave when she grabbed my hand.

"Can...Can you spend the night with me? I-In case I have another nightmare, I want you to be here...right next to me."

I blushed and scratched the back of my head. "Sleeping with Alisa, huh?" I thought.

It wasn't until some time ater saving Lindow and his weading that I noticed my feelings for Alisa. I geuss it was the atmoshpear that did it.

"In the same bed? Are you sure?" I asked,blushing slightly.

She nodded and I said "I have some unusual sleeping habits."

"Hmm?" she responeded.

"I wake up in weired positions." I said, not wanting to tell her I usally woke up hugging my blanket or pillow. I also didn't want to just leave her in her time of need.

"I think I can handle that..." she trailed off. A blush rose to her face seconds later but she quickly shook her head and back into the corner of her bed. I laied next to her but faceing away from her. I felt her wrap her arms around me and her large chest push up against my back which cause me to blush a deep shade of red.

"Thanks Yami...for being my best friend.

"A-Anything for you A-Alisa."

I wondered if I would get any sleep at all tonight.

I woke up slowly the next moring with somthing all over my face. I opend my eyes and saw I was right up in Alisa's sleeping face with half of her hair over my head. I was withing kissing distance of her. I tried to get out but found that she was holding me tightly, her arms wrapped around me and her chest pressed against mine. There were no words to describe how red my face was.I manage to use my free hand to slowly remove her arms as to not wake her up. I slowly got up from the bed and made my way to the door and opened it slowly. once out, I closed it slowly and went to my room to get changed.

"That was an...intresting way to wake up." I said.

I had a nice dream and good nights sleep at least.

 _Alisa's POV_

I woke up with a smile on my face. As I stretched I noticed Yami was gone.

"I'll have to thank him later." I said to myself.

I din't wake up again because of any nightmares. In face, I had a rather plesant dream. I quickly got dressed and went down to the entrance and saw Yami facing away from the elevator reading something. As I got closer I saw it was a training manuel for New-Types.

"Moring Yami." I said.

He placed a bookmark and set the book down and replied "Morning."

"Thanks for last night I feel a lot better."

He smiled and said "Anything for a friend." He then stood up and said "Come on, we have a mission." As we walked to the gate he said "Three Varja."

My heart stopped a momment but when he place a hand my shoulder and said "Don't worry."

I calmed down a bit.

We eventually arrive at the Temple Ruins. We quickly dispatched one Varja. He threw a stun grenade and while they both were blinded, took one out. The last Varja was a bit stubborn but with some more effort, went down.

"Nice one Alisa." he said and made me smile. He then started to call for evac. Ever since he helped me recover...the first time that is I started to grow fond of him. He's one of my closest friend and I...

Suddenly the Varja behind him slowly got up. We forgot to take its core.

"Yami!" I yelled and changed my God Arc into blade mode and raced to him. He was suprised and pinned down. Right before the beast could take a bite out of him I smacked it in the head, knocking it away from Yami. I then jumped and plungged my blade into it's skull. Once it fell over I quikly devoured it and retrived it's core.

I suddenly fealt exausted and dropped my God Arc on the ground.

"Alisa!" Yami yelled and ran up to me.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said and quickly hugged him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." he said.

We pulled apart and I looked into his eyes and blushed.

I quickly looked away and asked "W-Where's the chopper?"

When we got back I quickly went to Sakuya.

"So what seems to be the matter?" She asked, handding me a cup of tea she was preparing."

I took a sip and said "Today during a mission with Yami...he almost died." I said.

"Oh my."

"I barely managed to save him. I looked him in the eyes and felt...strange. Like...I..."

"Like you couldn't bear to lose him, right?" she interuppted.

"How did you know?" I asked.

She smiled and said "I fealt the exact same way when Lindow was gone and again when he returned."

"Wait, I..."

"Now I'm not saying you two should get married right away but at the very least you should tell him how you feel."

"How?" I asked.

"Here's what you do..." she said.

 _Yami's POV_

Alisa said she wanted to seem me before going to bed. I wasn't going to ignore her so after my shower I stopped by her room. I knocked and herd her say "Come in."

I enterd and noticed she was wearing the same pajamas from the night before and she said "Closed the door please."

I was a bit nervous as to why she asked this but did so anyway. I walked up to her and noticed she was blushing. Before I could ask what was wrong she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you. for every thing Yami."

I hugged back and she contuned before I could say anything.

"When my parants died I...I...I didn't think I would ever have a normal life again, even more so after becoming a God Eater."

"I don't think there is anything normal about being a God Eater." I said.

"But that's just it ever since you helped me recover...so many times. You're always there for me. I've been haveing similar bad dreams for some time now but last night was the worst but the night we...slept together I had the best dream in a long time...I...I..." she said.

"Alisa I..." I was interuppted when she placed her hands on the side of my face, causing me to blush.

"A-Alisa..." I started but before I could finished, she pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widend at this. I placed my hands on her shoulders to push her away but instead they moved to the back of her head. Her lips were so soft. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, we eventually had to pull apart for air. Both of hus were gasping for air.

"Yami...I love you...so much...I want to be...by your side, always." she said, blushing a deep red.

I smiled and said "I love you to Alisa."

She had a really happy look on her face and almost tackled me to the ground with a hug.

"I'm...I'm so glad." she said.

I then picked her up by her legs and carried her to bed.

I'm glad we both love each other. After all the Aragami we fought together we became close friends and now, we're lovers.

Once we were under the sheets she snuggled against my chest.

"Night Yami."

"Night Alisa."

We then drifted off into the land of sleep, guarenteed free of nightmares as long as we have each other.

Me: Started, finished and posted all in one day. A new recored, for me at least.


End file.
